jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Xargon
:Huhu Bild:Wink.gif, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen in unserer Runde! Viel Spaß hier bei uns, ich freue mich darauf etwas mehr über Dich zu erfahren, liebe Jedigrüße, Jade-Skywalker 10:28, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Xargon, herzlich willkommen und viel Spaß in der Jedipedia! Ich freue mich von dir zu lesen Bild:--).gif Gruß --Premia 18:46, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkommen und viel Spaß hier. Bild:;-).gifMFG Yoda5629 19:05, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Das is echt klasse wie freundlich ich hier empfangen werde! Und? Habt ihr meine persöhnliche Xargon-Seite gelesen, sie is noch nich ganz fertig aber ich arbeite drann. Ich hab gerade die Seite zu Commander CT-65/91-6210 geschrieben wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr da ma nen Blick drauf werfen und noch ein paar Sachen verändern, wenn ihr wollt. Xargon 20:01, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hi Xargon! Herzlich willkommen! Auch ich möchte dir noch kurz ein paar Tipps geben: *Wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest und meinst, damit fertig zu sein, dann klick doch bitte erst auf "Vorschau zeigen", damit die History in "Letzte Änderungen" nicht unnötig gefüllt wird. Es ist nämlich etwas verwirrend, viele, kurz aufeinanderfolgende Änderungen eines Users zu lesen. Natürlich kann auch mal ein Fehler durchschlüpfen, ist mir auch schon passiert! ^_~ *Nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Ich habe mir gerade den Artikel über CT-65 angeschaut. Wenn du mehr Informationen über den Klon hast außer seinem Namen, dann kannst du auch die Infobox für Personen benutzen, die du hier findest. Dort kannst du auch das Bild einbinden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 20:13, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Da, siehste, ist mir doch schon wieder passiert! ^_~ --Ben Kenobi 20:14, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Na, von mir bekommst du natürlich auch ein W I L K O M M E N! ;-) Viel Spaß hier bei uns. Und, dass du ja unsere Artikel auf Vordermann bringst! :) ::Deinen Artikel zu CT-65/91-6210 habe soeben angeschaut. Sehr schön, doch wirklich klasse...! Aber beachte in Zukunft, auch anzugeben, woher du deine Informationen hast. Denn irgendwoher hast du deine Informationen bestimmt her, ausgedacht hast du den Text ja nicht. Wenn du Quellen angibst wirkt das alles nicht nur viel glaubhafter, sondern verweißt andere Besucher gleich zu selbigen Artikel, wo CT-65/91-6210 auftritt. Das kann sehr hilfreich sein... ::Viel Spaß noch und liebe Grüße Little Ani 20:16, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Oh! Wie ich sehe hast du deine Quellen wiederhergestellt, die ich dir zuvor gelöscht haben. Das ist nicht schlimm, den ich habe dich auch nicht darauf hingewiesen, warum ich sie entfernt habe. Und zwar darfst du nur offizielle Quellen angeben. Quellen, wo auch wirklich autorisiert sind. StarWars-Union und so weiter sind nicht offiziell und dürfen daher auch nicht als Quellen dienen. Sie müssen entfernt werden. :::Desweiteren ist ein Artikel kein Ort für persönliche Diskussionen. Mitteilungen an andere Benutzer haben dort nichts zu suchen, dafür gibt es die jeweilige Dikussionsseite. Deshalb muss auch deine persönliche Botschaft an uns gelöscht werden, da ein Artikel immer sauber gehalten werden muss. :::Aber bitte, bitte, bitte nimm das nicht so ernst. Das konntest du nicht wissen... war mein Fehler, weil ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe. :) :::Gruß Little Ani 21:12, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Kein Problem, danke für die guten Ratschläge! Xargon 21:23, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Xargon, kein Problem :) Normalerweise antwortet man auf der Seite, bei der eine Diskussion begonnen wurde (d.h. eigentlich müßte ich die Antwort in meine Diskussionsseite unter deine Frage schreiben), aber in diesem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme. Wenn Du weitere Fragen hast, schreib sie ruhig ebenfalls hier auf diese Seite. Ich finde sie dann schon :) Ein Bild verkleinern ist ganz einfach. Du hast mehrere Möglichkeiten. *Du schreibst statt Bild:NamedesBildes.jpg eine Bildgröße dazu: 300px. Mit den Zahlen kannst du in der Vorschau experimentieren; 300 war nur ein Beispiel. *Du kannst zudem noch die Information hinzufügen, wo das Bild erscheinen soll (rechts oder links im Fließtext), indem du die Info "left" oder "right" hinzufügt. Das sieht dann so aus: left|250px. *Am schönsten ist es, wenn du aus dem Bild einfach ein "Thumbnail" machst; es erscheint dann in einem Kästchen, wie du es vielleicht schon in den anderen Beiträgen gesehen hast und du kannst dem Bild eine Unterschrift geben. Das geht so: thumb|right|Odd Ball und sein Copilot. Eine Angabe der Bildgröße ist dann nicht mehr nötig, die wird automatisch eingestellt. Alle weiteren Hinweise dazu, wie man seinen Text formatiert, Bilder, Tabellen und ähnliches einfügt, findest Du ganz ausführlich und verständlich in den "Ersten Schritten". Fragen, die Du auf Benutzerseiten stellst (oder Antworten, die du gibst :) solltest du immer mit 4 Tilden unterzeichnen (~~~~), daraus generiert die Jedipedia dann automatisch deinen anklickbaren Namen und einen Zeitstempel. Ich hoffe, das hilft! Wenn Du weitere Fragen hast, zögere nicht, sie zu stellen! Ansonsten - weiterhin viel Spaß! Gruß, RC-9393 10:30, 16. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hi Xargon und auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen!!! Schön das du dich für die Klon-Kommandanten interessierst, ich nämlich auch;) Mein Lieblings-Klonkommandant ist ebenfalls Commander Gree (siehe meine Benutzerseite). Gruß --General Grievous 20:53, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Babels und Infobox Heute habe ich mir eine Infobox über meine Person angelegt. Das Problem ist nur dass die Infobox direkt neben den Babels liegt. Ich fände es viel besser wenn oben die Infobox und darunter die Babels angezeigt würden. Leider weis ich nicht wie das geht, ich wär echt dankbar wenn mir jemand damit helfen könnte. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:05, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hi Xargon, ich habe die Babels für dich angepasst. Ist das okay so? Gruß --Premia 21:12, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Danke, das ist echt nett von dir. Aber könntest du die Babels noch ein wenig nach unten verschieben, sodass sie direkt unterhalb der Infobox liegen? Dankbare Grüße Xargon 21:17, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Das ist jetzt sicherlich eine Frage der Auflösung. Ich z. B. habe 1024 x 768, deswegen hat es eben noch bei mir gepasst. Ich habe die Babels etwas weiter nach unten verschoben. Du kannst das natürlich nach Belieben anpassen, indem du den Babelcode ausschneidest und an die von dir gewünschte Stelle wieder einfügst. Bei Fragen helfe ich gerne weiter. --Premia 21:24, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Nochmals Danke! Jetzt verstehe ich wie das geht, es funktioniert genauso wie bei Bilderliks oder Sonstigem. Ich habe immer gedacht das wäre viel schwerer, denn als ich vor ein paar Wochen die Babels eingerichtet habe, standen die Babels ganz weit unten, obwohl ich sie im Quelltext ganz oben hingeschrieben habe. Das hatte mich ziemlich verwundert. Ich habe RC-9393 gefragt, der sie mir dann eingerichtet hat. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:45, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hi Xargon! Ich habe eben gesehen, dass deiner Infobox noch etwas Farbe fehlt! Wenn du die Infobox farblich gestalten möchtest, kannst du dir beispielsweise die Codes von der Vorlagen-Seite holen und an die Stellen HFarbe=, NFarbe= und SFarbe= setzen. Weiß ist zwar die Unschuld, aber es sieht doch etwas komisch aus! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 12:23, 15. Okt 2006 (CEST) Oh, auch wieder da? Hallo Xargon, schön, dass du wieder da bist! :) Ich habe gerade deine Information in den Aktuellen Änderungen gesehen. Aber keiner findet es schlimm, wenn du mal längere Zeit nichts machen kannst, weil du gestresst bist. Und dafür musst du dich auch nicht entschuldigen oder rechtfertigen. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du uns nicht vergessen hast, oder? :) Schön, dass du wieder da bist... Viele Grüße Little Ani Admin 11:52, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Joa, gestern wollte ich schon einen neuen Artikel zu Sith Rehabcenter schreiben, doch dann ist mein PC abgestürzt und mein Artikel war weg. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Artikel erst angefangen, aber trotzdem wars bisschen ärgerlich. Ich werde heute einen Artikel zu diesem Gebäude schreiden und ich freue mich wieder hier zu sein! :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 12:01, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Fragen zu Knights of the Old Republic Leider hatte ich doch keine Zeit diesen Artikel zu schreiben, ich entschuldige mich für meine Ankündigung! In nächster Zeit ist es bei mir auch noch bisschen eng und ich werde wenig Zeit haben Artikel zu schreiben. Dennoch bitte ich um einen kleinen Gefallen: Ich habe mir vor kurzem Knights of the old Republic gekauft und weis nicht wie ich am Anfang in der Oberstadt auf Taris an der Sith Wache vorbeikommen kann, um in den Aufzug zu gelangen. Es ist auf vielen Lösungsseiten die Rede von einer gewissen Serna, einer Sith-Angestellten, die einen normalerweise auf eine Party im nördlichen Wohnblock einladen würde, wo man eine Sith Rüstung zu stehlen kann, damit die Sith-Wache einen nicht erkennt und dass man schließlich in den Aufzug gelangen kann. Es steht jedoch auch dabei, dass Serna nur in der Cantina erscheint, falls man noch nicht die nördlichen Wohnungen durchsucht hat, was ich leider schon getan habe. Ich könnte natürlich das Level neu anfangen und diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen, doch habe ich schon alle Duelle in der Arena gewonnen und möchte meine Credits nicht verlieren. Gibt es eine alternative Möglichkeit um an die Sith-Rüstung zu kommen? Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn mir jemand mit meinem Problem weiterhelfen könnte! Freundliche Grüße, Xargon 21:59, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo? Ich habe gestern diese Frage gestellt, ich glaube die ist gestern Abend etwas untergegangen! Seid mir bitte nicht böse wenn ich hier extra auf mich aufmerksam mache, doch meine Frage ist mir ein wichtiges Anliegen! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 12:54, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann musst du alle Wohnräume durchsuchen, bis du auf eine Frau triffst, die von Sith-Wachen angegriffen wird. Von denen kriegst du dann ne Rüstung. Ich kann mich allerdings auch irren... Ben Kenobi 12:57, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Ich habe tatsächlich schon alle Wohnräume durchsucht und bin dabei auf einen Bewohner gestößen, der von Sith-Truppen verhört wurde und sie ihn beschuldigt hatten, dass er Sith-Rüstungen getohlen haben soll. Ich habe alle Sith-Truppen getötet und der Bewohner hat bestätigt dass er ein paar Rüstungen gestohlen hat. Doch ich habe ihn einfach gehen lassen. Der Bewohner war jedoch ein Alien und keine Frau. Ich weis leider nicht was ich jetzt machen soll. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 13:03, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Da müsste dann eigentlich ne Kiste in dem Raum sein, wo die Rüstungen drin sind. Schau dich am besten nochmal um. Ben Kenobi 13:16, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::Ich hatte die Rüstung schon längst in meinem Inventar, doch ich habe sie einfach nicht wahrgenommen! Trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Hilfe Ben! Dankbare Grüße Xargon 14:20, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::::Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da! Kannst mich in Zukunft ruhig wieder fragen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:22, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich möchte die Jedipedia wirklich nicht als Forum für irgendwelche Spiele missbrauchen, doch ich hoffe dass ein paar weitere Fragen zu Knights of the old Republic erlaubt sind: Am Anfang auf Taris, in der Kanalisation komme ich nicht zu dritt an dem Rancor vorbei. Alleine habe ich es schon oft geschafft, indem ich einfach an ihm vorbeistürme, doch zusammen krieg ich das einfach nicht hin! Der Rancor hat alle anderen aus meinem Team ausgeschaltet und ich bin an ihm vorbeigekommen, hab die Weeques gekillt, doch dann hies es ich soll alle meine Teammitglieder mitnehmen. Ich habe auch schon versucht den Rancor zu töten, doch ich hatte nicht genügend Granaten dazu. Mission Vau hat vorher noch angesprochen, dass Rancors sehr dumm sein sollen, was ich überhaupt nicht bezweifle^^ Gibt es einen Weg zu dritt durch irgendeine List unbeschadet an dem Rancor vorbeizukommen? Vielleicht habt ihr schon Erfahrungen gesammelt, die mir nützlich sein könnten! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 20:15, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :Also, mein bevorzugter Weg, am Rancor vorbeizukommen, ist, dass ich im Flur vor der Tür zur Rancor-Halle den Solo-Modus einschalte und meine Mitreisenden außer Reichweite im Flur stehen lasse. Dann laufe ich in den Raum hinein - ein Stück weit kann man gehen, bevor es einen realisiert. Dann werfe ich schnell eine Granate oder schieße mit einer durchschlagenden Fernwaffe, mache kehrt, renne zurück in den Flur, weil es dann ja wie irre auf mich zugestürmt kommt - und es prallt gegen die Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit marschiert es zurück in den Raum und sitzt wieder dumm an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher. Ich wiederhole das Spielchen reinrennen - eine Granate - rausrennen so lange, bis es tot ist, das dauert zwar eine Weile, aber wenn man mit Kollegen hineinrennt, endet das meist in einem Blutbad des eigenen Teams. Wenn das Rancor tot ist, beende ich den Solo-Modus, hole meine Leute zu mir und wir können in Ruhe den Raum durchqueren und durchsuchen. Granaten sind mir allerdings auch noch nie ausgegangen... Einen Tipp, wie das ganze Team überlebt, habe ich leider nicht; die werden in der Regel vom Rancor zertrampelt und mit der Hand herumgeschleudert wie ein Hühnerhaufen, wenn man sie mitnimmt ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:48, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Da geb ich dir recht! Die werden nach ner Zeit einfach vom Rancor zerquetscht! Aber den Solo-Mondus habe ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht ausprobiert, das ist ein guter Tipp! Sonst sind meine Teammitglieder immer rausgerannt und wurden plattgetrampelt. Nur habe ich den Eindruck dass Schusswaffen überhaupt nichts bringen, bei mir tuns irgendwie nur Granaten, aber vielleicht habe ich da auch nicht so genau hingesehen. Ich werde es nochmal versuchen. Vielen Dank für deine guten Ratschläge! Dankbare Grüße Xargon 21:32, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Stimmt, es waren hauptsächlich Granaten, wogegen das Rancor empfindlich ist, Schußwaffen waren ein Flop (ist schon eine Weile her bei mir ;-). Aber mit dem Solo-Modus und genug Granaten ist es wirklich simpel und man schafft es, ohne auch nur Lebensenergie zu verlieren. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 21:41, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Ich weis. Doch ich habe nicht genug Granaten... ich hätte noch eine gebrsucht und es hätte funktioniert, schade! Trotzdem Danke! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:52, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::Danke 93 für deine Hilfe. Mission Vau ist mir schon auf die Nerven gegangan^^ Ich habe mir bei dem Slum-Händler noch ein paar Granaten gekauft und damit den Rancor ausgeschaltet. Wenn man genug Granaten hat, ist das wirklich ganz einfach! Jetzt bin ich mit der Vulkar-Basis beschäftigt. Danke nochmal! Freundlcihe Grüße Xargon 15:28, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) Ich habe Kotor vor ein zwei Tagen durchgespielt. Am Anfang brauchte ich eine kleine Eingewöhnungsphase, denn ich spiele nicht alzu oft Rollenspiele und wusste manchmal nicht weiter. Meine Probleme haben sich jedoch relativ schnell gelöst und ich konnte ungehindert fortfahren. Kotor hat mir sehr gefallen und kann sich auch technisch ganz gut blicken lassen. Dieses Spiel hat auf jeden Fall den Titel des "Spiel des Jahres 2003" verdient! Echt schön! Ich werde mir jetzt Kotor 2 bestellen und hoffe auch so viel Spaß damit zu haben! Ich möchte mich bei RC-9393 und Ben Kenobi für ihre freundliche Unterstützung bedanken und hoffe dass sie mir auch beim Fortsetzungsspiel etwas unter die Arme greifen können, falls ich irgendwelche Anfangsprobleme habe. Bis dahin: Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Xargon 21:19, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :Gratulation zum durchgespielten Spiel! Ich habe gerade eben erst Kotor II zum wiederholten Male gespielt (nach einem üblen Sith-Ende dieses Mal in der streng kanonischen Variante) und die Erinnerungen sind noch so frisch, dass ich Dir sicher auch bei der Fortsetzung helfen kann, wenn es Probleme gibt! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:25, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Sehr schön, dass dus durchgespielt hast, ich habe auch KotOR kanonisch durchgespielt, neben dem kanonischen, gutem Ende alternativ auch auf der dunklen Seite durchgespielt. Ich werde in nächster Zeit mal schaun, ob ich die KotOR-Artikel noch etwas ergänzen oder neu schreiben kann (,mit Uthar hab ich ja schon angefangen). Viele Charakter sind nur sehr kurz oder gar nicht beschrieben, darum könnt ich mich mal bisschen kümmern. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:36, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) Fragen zu Knights of the Old Republic II Vor einigen Tagen ist KotOR 2 angekommen. Ich stecke gerade in der Reragus-Mineneinrichtung fest. Die Harbinger hat schon angedockt, ich habe sie untersucht, alle Sith-Attentäter getötet, HK-50 erledigt, kann aber nicht die drei Kraftfelder deaktivieren. Es ist die Rede von irgendeiner Stimmerkennung, doch bin ich noch nicht ganz auf den Sinn dahinter gekommen. Ich bin mir sicher 93. kann mir damit weiterhelfen. Vielen Dank schon mal im Vorraus! Freundliche Grüße, Xargon 22:12, 17. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hallo Xargon, was meinst Du mit "HK-50" erledigt? Der ist eigentlich der Schlüssel zu der Angelegenheit ;-) Der beschädigte HK kann Stimmen imitieren und wenn man ihn lange genug bequatscht, "beweist" er es und macht es vor. Im Raum mit der Werkbank ist ein Behälter, in dem sich ein Schallaufzeichnungsgerät befindet; mit dem kehrt man zurück zum HK-50 und läßt ihn die benötigten Worte sprechen. Allerdings gibt es noch einen zweiten Weg; Du kannst mit dem Aufnahmegerät auch zurück zum Sicherheitspult gehen (das war irgendwo im Hauptbereich, das weißt Du aktuell wahrscheinlich besser als ich) und dort die Aufzeichnungen abspielen; wenn Du das Gerät dabei hast, kannst Du die Schlüsselsätze damit aufnehmen. Ich hoffe, diese Hinweise nützen Dir etwas... ich hatte mit dieser Stelle eigentlich nie Probleme, deshalb hoffe ich, dass meine Hinweise nachvollziehbar sind. Allerdings ist (meiner Meinung nach) diese ganze Peragus-Station etwas zäh und stellenweise verwirrend - ein schleppender Einstieg. Danach wird das Spiel deutlich besser ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 22:32, 17. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Ja, ich hab einfach nicht verstanden, was das mit der Spracherkennung auf sich hat und habe einfach die Konsole zerstört. Dann hat sich die Luftschleuse auch geöffnet und ich konnte zu den Schlafräumen vordringen, als die Harbinger angedockt hat. Als ich zurückkam und Atton und Kreia sich meiner Gruppe angeschlossen hatten, musste ich gegen HK-50 kämpfen, weil der mich wieder zurück in den Kolto-Tank befördern wollte. Ich habe ihn "terminiert^^" und anschließend die Startcodes von der Harbinger besorgt. Die drei Energiefelder konnte ich jedoch immer noch nicht abschalten. Übrigens habe ich lange versucht HK-50 dazu zu überreden mir den Stimmcode endlich vorzutragen, aber er meinte wegen seiner "ethischen Programmierung" dürfte er den Code nicht nachsprechen und rückte auch bei intensiver Befragung die Stimmerkennung nicht raus. Es ist etwas seltsam, dass ich die Luftschleuse öffnen konnte und nicht die Kraftfelder. Egal, ich werde es einfach noch mal versuchen, auch wenn ich HK-50 schon in seine Einelteile zerlegt habe. Trotzdem Danke! Freundliche Grüße, Xargon 14:19, 18. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Ich habs noch mal versucht, aber langsam hab ich genug von dieser Pergus-Station. Ich sehe überhaupt keine Möglichkeit die Energiefelder zu deaktivieren. Schade! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 20:58, 18. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Warte! Halte ein! Verzweifle nicht! Der Rest des Spiels ist zu genial, um bei der öden Station aufzugeben! Wir kriegen das hin :-) Laß uns die Sache noch mal Schritt für Schritt angehen. Vielleicht hilft dir auch dieser Walkthrough weiter, er ist sehr detailliert und erklärt Dir genau, was Du wo antworten bzw. mußt: KOTOR II. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 21:04, 18. Dez 2006 (CET) :::::RC, bist du dir sicher, dass der Link zu der Lösungsseite stimmt? Bei mir steht da ein Error. Die Seite aufzurufen geht aber er hat die Lösung zum Spiel nicht gefunden. Außerdem wie soll ich von HK den Code bekommen, wenn ich ihn schon längst verschrottet habe? Hat dich HK-50 nicht angegriffen, etwas später, als du von den Schlafräumen zurückgekommen bist? Ich habe schon einige Lösungsanleitungen durchsucht, aber die waren alle nicht sehr ausführlich und ich hab sie nicht verstanden. Vielen Dank für deine intensive Unterstützung,! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 23:05, 18. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::::Also, bei mir klappt der Link, es ist eine txt-Datei, extrem ausführlich. Ansonsten geh zu www.gamefaqs.com, gibt "Knights of the Old Republic" ein und dann auf "Xbox" - "KOTOR II" - "FAQs" (macht nix, falls Du die PC-Version spielst, inhaltlich sind die Spiele gleich) und dann im neuen Fenster, das erscheint, auf den Walktrough von DSimpson. Damit dürfte eigentlich wirklich nichts schiefgehen, weil er immer auch Alternativen anbietet, wenn man mal was vergeigt hat ;-) Ich hoffe, Du hast Erfolg! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 23:16, 18. Dez 2006 (CET) Hallo, ich habe das KotOR 2 Spiel erstmal ruhen lassen, weil ich nicht weiter gekommen bin. Aber die ganze Aufregung mit den Stimmcodes war nicht gerechtfertigt, ich hatte nur eine Tür in der Harbinger übersehen und nicht das ganze Schiffe erkundet. Ich dachte das sei alles was es in der Harbinger gibt. Die erste Telos Mission habe ich schon durchgespielt und in Korriban habe ich auch schon die tote Jedi aufgespührt. Leider sitze ich gerade auf Dxun fest. Ich hatte eigentlich keine großen Probleme gehabt, doch ich habe im Kampfzirkel einige Male gegen die Regeln verstoßen und jetzt möchte der Sergeant, der die Kämpfe organisiert nichts mehr von mir wissen und weigert sich mich an den Kämpfen teilnehmen zu lassen. Ich habe Kelborn schon im Jungle geholfen die Söldner zu töten und er möchte mit mir kämpfen. Dieser Sergeant ist aber immer noch hartnäckig. Ich habe es schon mit einer Mine versucht, die ich unter ihm zünde, leider hat das nichts bewirkt^^ Kennt jemand irgend eine Möglichkeit den Sergeant wieder gnädig zu stimmen? Für Hilfe währe ich sehr dankbar! Freundliche Grüße Xargon Kategorien-Droiden Ist es eigentlich in Ordnung, dass ich ganze Droiden-Serien in den Kategorien unterbringe (Also z.B. IG-Serie unter Attentäterdroiden)? --Mathias2 14:26, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) :Natürlich ist das in Ordunug! Es können alle Attentäterdroiden in dieser Kategorie abgespeichert werden! Die Serie darfst du meineswissens auch rein stellen, das müsste kein Problem sein. z.B. Ist meine Liste von Star-Wars auch unter der Kategorie Planeten abgespeichert. Freudliche Grüße Xargon 15:20, 27. Nov 2006 (CET) 1.900. Artikel Du schreibst, du hättest den 1.900 Artikel geschrieben...!? Kann aber gar nicht sein, da wir zur Zeit, gerade in diesem Moment exakt 1.857 Artikel haben. Da fehlt also noch ein Stück... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:57, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :Achso, bei den Beliebten Seiten stand 1900, das stimmt wohl nicht, weil da auch die ganzen Übersichtsseiten mitverzeichnet sind. Ich möchte mich für meine Aussage entschuldigen. Wo kann ich die Anzahl der Artikel noch abrufen? Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:04, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Du kannst die Anzahl der Artikel auf DIESER Spezialseite abfragen. Im Willkommenskasten auf der Hauptseite ist außerdem ein dynamischer Artikelzähler verlinkt, wo man auch die Anzahl der Artikel erfahren kann. Das mit den Beliebten Seiten ist in der Tat sehr fragwürdig. Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum da 1.900 Artikel verzeichnet sind... sorry. Vielleicht dauert es eben auch nur länger bis gelöschte Artikel von den beliebten Seiten endgültig verschwinden. Aber auf jeden Fall gehen wir immer von der Statistik aus und nicht von den beliebten Seiten. --Little Ani Admin 21:12, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:19, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) Han Solo Du hast einen Baustein in dem Artikel eingefügt, in der du jm bittest einige Änderungen einer IP rückgängig zu machen. Könntest du sagen auf welche Version es revertiert werden soll, natürlich kannst du auch selber die vorherige Version wiederherstellen aber weiß nicht wie ich das jetzt schnell erklären könnte.--Vinojan 23:14, 6. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ich hab es mal auf eine Version revertiert, hoffe das es die Version ist die du haben wolltest.--Vinojan 23:19, 6. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Hallo Xargon. Gut, dass du so schnell reagiert und auf Vandalismus hingewiesen hast. Ich würde dir gerne erklären wie du einfach und bequem solchen Schmutzfinken entgegen kommen kannst. So setzt du auf eine alte Artikelversion zurück: ::#Öffne den Artikel, bei dem randaliert wurde und klicke im oberen Verzeichnis auf den Reiter Versionen. ::#Nun siehst du eine Liste, die alle Änderungen des Artikels beinhaltet. Du kannst dir jede Artikelversion anschauen. Klicke auf das Datum der Version vor dem Vandalismus. Nun siehst du den Artikel, wie er zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausgesehen hat. ::#Im oberen Verzeichnis klickst du auf den Reiter bearbeiten. So öffnet sich das Bearbeiten von Artikel...-Fenster, das dir bekannt sein sollte. Lediglich eine Warnung, weißt dich darauf hin, dass du eine ältere Artikelversion bearbeitest. ::#Klicke nun einfach auf den Button Seite speichern und die alte Version ohne Vandalismus wurde zurückgesetzt. ::Klingt kompliziert, ist es aber überhaupt nicht. Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, frage ruhig. Ich helfe dir dann weiter. Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:08, 7. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Vielen Dank Little Ani! Das Anzeigen der unterschiedlichen Versionen habe ich natürlich schon gekannt ;) Aber die letzten Schritte waren mir neu. Jetzt weis ich wie ich mit Vandalen umgehen muss^^ Freundliche Grüße Xargon 12:57, 7. Jan 2007 (CET) Pläne? Hallo Xargon. Warum fügst du so viele Bilder über die Klonkriege ein? Was planst du? :)E.B 15:37, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ich stelle die Bilder von Klonkriegern in der Kategorie "Bilder von Klonen" in die Kategorie "Bilder von Klonkriegern". Dadurch werden zwei Kategorien, die das gleiche beinhalten zusammengefasst. Ich lasse Nicht-Klonkrieger in der Kategorie erhalten. :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 15:40, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Kategorie ist übertragen! Xargon 15:54, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Vandalismus Hallo Xargon, ich verstehe deine Verärgerung gegenüber dem Vandalismus. Unterlasse aber bitte dich selbst auf das Niveau der Vandalen zu begeben und ihre Sprache zu gebrauchen. Wir können es immer wieder sagen: Ignoriert die Vandalen! Das ist die beste Waffe gegen sie. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:03, 7. Mär 2007 (CET) Schalcht von Felucia Deine Vermutung über die Schlacht von Felucia das man das aus ein Buch abgeschrieben ist falsch das habe ich ausfürlich niedergeschrieben. --Vos 16:14, 7. Mär 2007 (CET)Vos